113951-attunement-do-you-honestly-want-me-to-redo-all-adventures-again-no-way
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- nope im in like 90% preraid bis allready (thanks ah and some cred). there is nothing in adventures who net me anything really (dungeons on the other hand there is 1-2 things to get). its more the fact that you give me the gold medal achievement (THAT PROVES THAT I RANKE GOLD IN THOSE FRIGGIN ADVENTURES). then don't acknowledge them and let me redo everything from scratch.. so no chance .. its a matter of principle. im not doing annoying stuff twice. -1 sub | |} ---- By using this principle you should be able to complete all quests before acquiring them. You should level 1-50 just killing NPCs then once you hit 50 just pick up all the "kill x creature for me" and you should be able to turn them all in immediately right? | |} ---- ---- Why did you ever think you would like MMOs with that attitude? MMOs are about doing annoying stuff repeatedly 90% of the time so that you can do the 10% of the game that is actually fun. | |} ---- ---- you don't seem to play the game very efficiently. or are you gonna repeat the dailys just for the sake of grinding after you reached the rep cap? i doubt so.. same for adventures after you acquired the medal i don't see any incentive to play them again. there is NO reward justifying to do them again. same goes for dungeon to a extent.. as an dos esper there is only skulcano which provide a pre-raid BIS item. | |} ---- Let's have some fun picking your logic apart here. Yes it's a good idea to repeat dailies even after rep cap. They are among the quickest ways to cap EG and get gold after EG cap for the week. I run tons of adventures for other people because I'm not selfish. I'm not the only person in my guild gearing up for GA. Adventures such as WotW give tons of EP and after EG cap, tons of gold. Considering there is no crafted gear that is BiS for me (engi tank) I had to run dungeons and adventures hundreds of times for gear, even after I was attuned. Speaking of gear, once they make changes to AP you're going to wish you had run dungeons and adventures more. From dungeons you can get AMP/Ability Points from the world drop list and from completing them on gold. Tons of drops from dungeons justify re-running them multiple times, and they are fun as hell. | |} ---- If you didn't enjoy the adventures enough to do them again, this isn't the endgame you're looking for. | |} ---- ---- ^this Honestly, a player with your attitude won't last long in most any MMO these days. Don't let the door hit you on the way out. | |} ---- https://forums.wildstar-online.com/forums/index.php?/topic/106321-wildstar-forums-code-of-conduct/ And since this hasn't really been constructive, I'm going to go ahead and close it. | |} ----